1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disk retrieving and releasing device and an automation disk burning system, and more particularly, to an improved disk retrieving and releasing device and an automation disk burning system, in which at least two clamping mechanisms with low manufacturing costs and simple mechanical design are used to clip and release a disk.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an automation disk burning system includes a robot arm used to retrieve a disk from a disk tray when the disk burning process is completed and the disk tray exits out of an optical disk driver; moreover, the robot arm is further used to automatically put the disk into a pudding barrel or any other disk storing devices.
Referring to FIG. 1, a stereo view of an optical disk driver with a disk retrieving mechanism is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1, the disk retrieving mechanism 2′ is disposed on an outer side of the optical disk driver 1′ and formed an automation disk burning system with the optical disk driver 1′. The disk retrieving mechanism 2′ includes: a driving mechanism 21′, a moving arm 22′ and a retrieving and releasing member 23′. For the optical disk driver 1′ with the disk retrieving mechanism 2′, when the optical disk driver 1′ starts to execute a disk burning process, the moving arm 22′ is driven by the driving mechanism 21′; furthermore, the moving arm 22′ moves a disk 6′ from an unprocessed disk storing district 3′ onto a disk tray 11′ of the optical disk driver 1′ through the retrieving and releasing member 23′; and then, after the disk burning process is completed, the moving arm 22′ is driven by the driving mechanism 21′ and moves the disk 6′ from the disk tray 11′ into a processed disk storing district 5′ via the retrieving and releasing member 23′.
Although the above-mentioned optical disk driver 1′ with the disk retrieving mechanism 2′ is capable of automatically and quickly carrying out the disk burning process by utilizing the disk retrieving mechanism 2′ to automatically retrieve and release the disk 6′, the optical disk driver 1′ with the disk retrieving mechanism 2′ (i.e., the automation disk burning system) still has shortcomings and drawbacks as follows:
The disk retrieving mechanism 2′ is a kind of the robot arm, so that, it has high equipment and maintenance costs not an individual enterprise or a small company can afford.
The overall structure of the disk retrieving mechanism 2′ is huge, that causes the single optical disk driver 1′ can merely carry one disk retrieving mechanism 2′; so that, for a computer host having multi optical disk drivers 1′, it can not dispose multi disk retrieving mechanisms 2′ in each of optical disk drivers 1′.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional optical disk driver with the disk retrieving mechanism still has shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor(s) of the present application have made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an improved disk retrieving and releasing device and an automation disk burning system.